Barba Azul
Barba Azul es un cuento de Charles Perrault, publicado en 1697, en el que una mujer descubre cómo su marido oculta en una habitación prohibida los cadáveres de sus anteriores esposas. Sinopsis Barba Azul era un rico aristócrata, temido por su aspecto fiero y conducta salvaje. Se había casado en siete ocasiones, pero nadie sabía qué había sido de sus esposas. Las mujeres del lugar lo evitaban. Cuando Barba Azul visitó a uno de sus vecinos y pidió en matrimonio a alguna de sus hijas, ellas sintieron tal pavor que intentaron colocárselo a otra de las hermanas. Finalmente, convenció a la hermana menor de que se casara con el, y tras la ceremonia la condujo al castillo en el que habitaba. Al poco tiempo, Barba Azul anunció que tenía que partir de viaje durante una temporada, entregó todas las llaves del castillo a su nueva esposa, incluida la de una pequeña estancia a la que le había prohibido entrar. Después, partió y dejó la casa en sus manos. Casi inmediatamente, sintió un deseó insuperable de ver qué había en la habitación prohibida y finalmente, una de sus hermanas que estaba de visita la convenció para que satisficiera su curiosidad y abriera la puerta. El piso estaba encharcado de sangre, y los cadáveres de las anteriores esposas de su marido estaban colgados de los muros. Aterrorizada, cerró la puerta con llave, pero la sangre no se iba de la llave. Barba Azul regresó de improviso e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que su mujer había hecho. Ciego de ira, amenazó con decapitarla en aquel mismo momento, así que ella se encerró en la torre más alta junto con su hermana. Mientras Barba Azul, espada en mano, trataba de abrir la puerta, las hermanas esperaban la llegada de sus dos hermanos. En el último momento, cuando Barba Azul estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, los hermanos irrumpen en el castillo y matan a Barba Azul cuando éste trata de huir Análisis Aunque es conocido como un cuento de hadas, se cree que el personaje de Barba Azul está basado en el noble bretón del siglo XV y asesino en serie, Gilles de Rais. Los temas del misterioso marido ausente, el palacio suntuoso, la hermana que incentiva la curiosidad ilícita y lo prohibido (un tema central: compárese con la Caja de Pandora y la historia de Adán y Eva), aparecen todos ellos en la historia helenística de Cupido y Psique. La historia fue reimpresa en numerosas ediciones hasta alrededor de los años cincuenta del siglo XX, momento en el que su popularidad decayó al considerarse cada vez menos adecuada para que los niños la leyeran. El elemento central de la historia es el descubrimiento delos cadáveres de las esposas, Barba Azul era una historia difícil de "rebajar" para audiencias infantiles, un factor que sin duda contribuyó al descenso de su popularidad. Adaptaciones La versión de Perrault reaparece en Blue Fairy book, de Andrew Lang. Existen varias versións de Barba Azul para ópera: * El compositor húngaro Béla Bartók compuso: El castillo de Barba Azul (A kékszakállú herceg vára), a partir de un libreto de Béla Balázs; * Paul Dukas, Ariane et Barbe-bleue ("Ariane y Barba Azul"), también un relato psicológico (libreto de Maurice Maeterlinck) y * Jacques Offenbach, la opereta "Barba Azul". Véase también * Gilles de Rais Enlaces externos *SurLaLune Fairy Tale Pages: Heidi Anne Heiner, "The Annotated Bluebeard" (en inglés) *[http://www.americansymphony.org/dialogues_extensions/98_99season/5th_concert/leon.cfm Leon Botstein's concert notes on Dukas' Ariane et Barbe-bleue] (en inglés) *[http://www.glimmerglass.org/insights/bluebeard/bluebeard.htm Glimmerglass Opera's notes on Offenbach's Barbe Bleue, the Bluebeard fairy tale in general, and operetta in the time of Offenbach]. (en inglés) *Psychology of Bluebeard and how it affects women's dating habits (en inglés) Categoría:Cuentos de hadas de:Blaubart en:Bluebeard fi:Ritari Siniparta fr:Barbe-Bleue ja:青ひげ nl:Blauwbaard pl:Sinobrody